


Are we a bad person?

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Confrontations, Young Akechi Goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: “You didn’t answer my question.”-If you see this fic anywhere but AO3, it's been reposted without my consent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Are we a bad person?

**Author's Note:**

> i had a idea while trying to go to bed last night and this happened
> 
> -  
> If you see this fic anywhere but AO3, it's been reposted without my consent

Empty.

Echoing.

Dark.

Several words could describe where Akechi was as he walked closer towards what appeared to be a misty looking building in the distance. He gave the knob a testing turn once he reached the door. It creaked open ominously and swung into the room. Instantly, Akechi knew what this building was and he was currently cursing Loki for his foul deeds. He remembered the old apartment his mother and him used to inhabit.

Everything was the same, from the small notches on the kitchen door frame detailing his height to the small pile of toys that lay on the ground close to the balcony. Akechi walked over to one of the open rooms, peering in to see it was his old one. A typical child’s room with the average sized mess. His eyes moved down to the Phoenix Ranger Featherman R action figures laid out in an action scene. He moved out of the room and paused outside his mother’s room, the same room where she had-

He slammed the door shut without even looking inside and retired to the couch in the living room.

“Loki, enough of your tricks! End this illusion!”

No response, Akechi glared at the ceiling.

“Loki!”

Still no response. With a growl, Akechi directed his eyes back to the wall in front of him, only to jump as his child self was sitting in front of him. He was wearing a silver featherman shirt and a pair of tan shorts, there was a bandage on his knee, and he was staring at Akechi with wide, red eyes.

“Um, he-”

“Are we a bad person?”

_ Oh hell. _

Akechi stared down at him, unanswering as he tried to process the question.

“Are we a bad person?” The child repeated.

Akechi crossed his arms. “I’m not falling for this, Loki. What spurred this on? You actually listened to one of Robin Hood’s requests?”

“...Who are Loki and Robin Hood?”

“...Oh.  _ Oh _ .” Akechi pinched the bridge of his nose. “Goddamnit.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“You should know the answer to that.”

“...”

He sighed. “I’m not good, nor am i bad-”

“Lies.”

A vein pulsed in his forehead. “I was answering your question.”

“With a vague answer. You know the answer to that, just look at your history with helping Shido. You have blood of countless people on your hands and you respond with ‘I am neither bad nor good.’”

“It had to be done to earn his trust. Who knows what those people were actually like outside of the metaverse?”

“What about Wakaba? What’s the excuse for killing her?”

“...”

“She had a daughter with her the day she collapsed in the street from the Mental Shutdown you gave her. Her name was Futaba, the same Futaba who joined the Phantom Thieves. Your actions were the reason she suffered. You robbed someone of their parent simply because you wanted to show Shido what you were capable of. You made someone deal with the same fate that was dealt to you.”

“You don’t think I feel guilty?” Akechi tried to defend himself.

“We both know you don’t. I’m you. I know exactly what you felt during each of those moments. You killed a mother and went on about your day, waiting for the next chance to prove yourself to Shido and get closer to taking him down.”

Akechi growled. “I will not be talked down to by my younger self! I’ve been on my own for years! I’ve had to grow up in various conditions! If my actions lead to the deaths of others, who are you to judge me!? It was a worthy sacrifice-”

“Futaba isn’t the only one who you made suffer the same fate. Haru lost her mother and you took her father.”

“Her father was abusing his workers. I did the world a service.”

“You did it because you knew the Thieves were going after him already. And he was on his way to becoming a better person, like with every change of heart the Thieves had given, but you robbed him of his chance to apologize and fix his actions. You also robbed Haru of a better relationship with her father. She’s alone now, like you are, like you always chose to be.”

Akechi stared wide-eyed at his younger self. “I-I didn’t chose-”

“You did. The Thieves offered you friendship and in return, you gave them the attempted murder of their leader.”

“W-Why am I here?”

“To reflect on your life.”

“Where am I right now?”

A shrug from his younger self. “Depends are what you answer.”

“Answer?”

“Are we a bad person?”

“...yes...”

“Are you going to change your life?”

“...yes.”

“Good.” His younger self stood up on the chair and tapped the center of Akechi’s forehead. “Don’t waste this second chance.”

Akechi jolted awake and blinked slowly up into the bright lights. 

Where was he and why was his body sore?

“Akechi?” Sae came into view and hovered above him. “You’re awake.”

_ ‘Don’t waste this second chance.’ _


End file.
